Tomas Tranströmer
| birth_place = Stockholm, Sweden | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Poet | nationality = Swedish | period = 20th century, 21st century | genre = | subject = | spouse = Monika Bladh | movement = | notableworks = Windows and Stones (1966), The Great Enigma (2004) | awards = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | website = }} Tomas Gösta Tranströmer ( ) (born 15 April 1931) is a Swedish writer, poet and translator, whose poetry has been translated into over 60 languages. Tranströmer is acclaimed as one of the most important Scandinavian writers since World War II. Critics have praised Tranströmer’s poems for their accessibility, even in translation; his poems capture the long Swedish winters, the rhythm of the seasons and the palpable, atmospheric beauty of nature. He was awarded the Nobel Prize for Literature in 2011. Life Tranströmer was born in Stockholm in 1931 and raised by his mother, a schoolteacher, following her divorce from his father. He received his secondary education at the Södra Latin School in Stockholm, where he began writing poetry. In addition to selected journal publications, his first collection of poems, 17 dikter (Seventeen Poems), was published in 1954. He continued his education at Stockholm University, graduating as a psychologist in 1956 with additional studies history, religion, and literature. Between 1960 and 1966, Tranströmer split his time between working as a psychologist at the Roxtuna center for juvenile offenders and writing poetry. During the 1950s, Tranströmer became close friends with poet Robert Bly. The two corresponded frequently, and Bly would translate Tranströmer's poems into English. Bonniers, Tranströmer's publisher, released Air Mail, a work comprising of Tranströmer and Bly's mail, in 2001. The Syrian poet Adunis helped spread Tranströmer's fame in the Arab world, accompanying him on readings. Tranströmer went to Bhopal immediately after the gas tragedy in 1984, and alongside Indian poets such as K. Satchidanandan, took part in a poetry reading session outside. Tranströmer suffered a stroke in 1990 that left him partially paralyzed and unable to speak; however, he would continue to write and publish poetry through the early 2000s. His last original work, The Great Enigma, was published in 2004. In addition to his writing, Tranströmer is also a piano player, something he has been able to continue after his stroke, albeit with one hand. Career Tranströmer is considered to be one of the "most influential Scandinavian poets of recent decades". Tranströmer has published 15 collected works over his career, which has been translated into over 60 languages. An English translation by Robin Fulton of his entire body of work, New Collected Poems, was published in the UK in 1987 and expanded in 1997. Following the publication of Den stora gåtan (The Great Enigma), Fulton's edition was further expanded into The Great Enigma: New Collected Poems, published in the US in 2006 and as an updated edition of New Collected Poems in the UK in 2011. He published a short autobiography, Minnena ser mig (Memories look at me), in 1993. Other poets, especially in the "political" 1970's, accused Tranströmer of being apart from his tradition and not including political issues in his poems and novels. His work, though, lies within and further develops the Modernist and Expressionist/Surrealist language of 20th century poetry; his clear, seemingly simple pictures from everyday life and nature in particular reveals a mystic insight to the universal aspects of the human mind. A poem of his was read at Anna Lindh's memorial service in 2003. Recognition Tranströmer's awards include the Neustadt International Prize for Literature, the Övralid Prize, the Petrarca-Preis in Germany, the Golden Wreath of the Struga Poetry Evenings and the Swedish Award from International Poetry Forum. In 2007, Tranströmer received a special Lifetime Recognition Award given by the trustees of the Griffin Trust for Excellence in Poetry, which also awards the annual Griffin Poetry Prize. Nobel Prize in Literature, 2011 Tranströmer has been awarded the Nobel Prize in Literature for 2011. He is the 108th winner of the award and the first Swede to win since 1974. Tranströmer had been considered a perennial frontrunner for the award in years past, with reporters waiting near his residence on the day of the announcement in years prior. It was also revealed that he had been nominated every single year since 1993. The Nobel Committee stated that Tranströmer's work received the prize “because, through his condensed, translucent images, he gives us fresh access to reality." Permanent secretary of the Swedish Academy Peter Englund said, "He's been writing poetry since 1951 when he made his debut. And has quite a small production, really. He's writing about big questions. He's writing about death, he's writing about history and memory, and nature." Prime Minister of Sweden Fredrik Reinfeldt said he was ”happy and proud” at the news of Tranströmer's achievement. Selected awards and honours *1966: Bellmanpriset (Bellmanpriset) (Sweden) *1981: Petrarca-Preis (Germany) *1990: Neustadt International Prize for Literature (US) *1991: Nordic Prize of the Swedish Academy (Svenska Akademiens nordiska pris) (Sweden) *1992: Horst Bienek Prize for Poetry (Horst-Bienek-Preis für Lyrik) (Germany) *1996: Augustpriset, for Sorgegondolen (Sweden) *2003: Struga Poetry Evenings Golden Wreath (Macedonia) *2007: The Griffin Trust, Lifetime Recognition Award (Griffin Poetry Prize) (Canada) *2011: Title of Professor ( ), granted by the Cabinet of Sweden (Sweden)The Cabinet awards the title of professor to poet Tomas Tranströmer 7 april 2011(in Swedish)Minister for Culture congratulates Tomas Tranströmer on Nobel Prize in Literature 7 October 2011 *2011: Nobel Prize for Literature (Sweden) Publications English translation Poetry *''20 Poems'' (translated by Robert Bly). Madison, MN: Seventies Press, 1970. *''Night Vision'' (translated by Robert Bly). London: London Magazine Editions, 1972. * Windows and Stones: Selected poems (translated by May Swenson with Leif Sjoberg). Pittsburgh, PA: University of Pittsburgh Press, 1972. *''Elegy: Some October notes''. Rushden, UK: Sceptre, 1973. *''Citoyens'' (translated by Robin Fulton). Knotting, Bedfordshire, UK: Sceptre Press, 1974. * Baltics (translated by. Samuel Charters), , Oyez, Berkeley, 1975; Oasis Books, 1980, ISBN 9780903375511 *''Baltics'' (Östersjöar; translated by Samuel Charters). Berkeley, CA: Oyez, 1975. **(translated by Robin Fulton). London: Oasis Books, 1980. *''How the Late Autumn Night Novel Begins'' (translated by Robin Fulton). Knotting, Bedfordshire, UK: Sceptre, 1980. *''Truth Barriers: Poems (Sanningsbarriären; translated by Robert Bly). San Francisco: Sierra Club Books, 1980. **''The Truth Barrier'' (translated by Robin Fulton). London: Oasis, 1984. *''Selected Poems'' (translated by Robin Fulton). Ann Arbor, MI: Ardis Publishers, 1981. *''The Wild Marketplace'' (Det vilda torget; translated by John F. Deane). Dublin: Dedalus, 1985. *''Selected Poems, 1954-1986'' (edited by Robert Hass). New Yor: Ecco, 1987. *''The Blue House = Det blå huset'' (translated by Göran Malmqvist). Houston, TX: Thunder City Press, 1987. *''Collected Poems'' (translated by Robin Fulton). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1987. *''For the Living and the Dead: Poems'' (translated by John F. Deane). Dublin: Dedalus, 1994. **''For the Living and the Dead: New Poems and a memoir'' (edited by Daniel Halpern). Hopewell, NJ: Ecco, 1995. **''For the Living and the Dead: A bilingual edition'' (translated by Don Coles). Ottawa: BuschekBooks, 1996. *''New Collected Poems'' (translated by Robin Fulton). Newcastle upon Tyne, UK: Bloodaxe, 1997. *''Sorgegondolen = The Sorrow Gondola'' (translated by Robin Fulton). Dublin: Dedalus, 1997. **The Sorrow Gondola = Sorgegondolen'' (translated by Michael McGriff & Mikaela Grassl). Copenhagen & Los Angeles: Green Integer, 2010. *''The Half-Finished Heaven: The best poems'' (chosen & translated by Robert Bly). Saint Paul, MN: Graywolf Press, 2001. *''The Deleted World: Bilingual edition'' (translated by Robin Robertson). London: Enitharmon Press, 2006. *''The Great Enigma : New collected poems'' (translated by Robin Fulton). New York: New Directions, 2006. Non-fiction *''Memories Look At Me: A memoir'' (translated by Robin Fulton). New York: New Directions, 2011. Letters *''Airmail: The letters of Robert Bly and Tomas Transtromer'' (edited by Thomas R. Smith & Torbjorn Schmidt). Minneapolis, MN : Graywolf Press, 2013. Swedish Poetry *''17 dikter''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1954. *''Hemligheter på vägen''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1958. *''Den halvfärdiga himlen''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1962. *''Klanger och spår''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1966. *''Kvartett: 17 dikter / Hemligheter på vägen / Den halvfärdiga himlen / Klanger och spår''. Stockholm : Bonnier, 1967. *''Mörkerseende''. Göteborg: Författarförlaget, 1970. *''Stigar'' (by Tranströmer, Robert Bly, & János Pilinszky; translated by Tomas Tranströmer with Géza Thinsz). Göteborg: Författarförlaget, 1973. *''Östersjöar''. – Stockholm : Bonnier, 1974 *''Sanningsbarriären''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1978. *''Dikter, 1954-1978''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1979. *''Det vilda torget''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1983. *''Dikter''. Stockholm: MånPocket, 1984. *''För levande och döda''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1989. *''Sorgegondolen''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 1996. *''Samlade dikter, 1954-1996''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 2001. *''Den stora gåtan''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 2004. *''Tomas Tranströmers ungdomsdikter'' (edited by Jonas Ellerström). Lund: Ellerström, 2006, 2011. Non-fiction *''Minnena ser mig'' (memoir). Stockholm: Bonnier, 1993. *''Tolkningar'' (essays; edited by Niklas Schiöler). Stockholm: Bonnier, 1999. Collected editions *''Dikter och prosa, 1954-2004''. Stockholm: Bonnier, 2011. Edited Fängelse : nio haikudikter från Hällby ungdomsfängelse (1959). Uppsala: Edda, 2001. Letters *''Air mail: Brev 1964-1990'' (by Tomas Tranströmer & Robert Bly; edited by Torbjörn Schmidt; translted by Lars-Håkan Svensson). Stockholm: Bonnier, 2001. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy NobelPrize.org.Bibliography, Tomas Transtromer, NobelPrize.org. Web, Mar. 29, 2015. See also * Poets of other languages References External links ;Poems *"Kyrie" at Poetry 180 * Tomas Tranströmer profile & 2 poems at the Academy of American Poets. * Tomas Tranströmer b. 1931 at the Poetry Foundation, *28 haiku from "The Great Mystery" translated by Anatoly Kudryavitsky, with his essay on Tranströmer *Landscape with Suns *Poems in English translation at Samizdat *[http://www.blackbird.vcu.edu/v10n1/poetry/transtromer_gondola/transtromer_suite_page.shtml Sorrow Gondola translated by Patty Crane, with essay by David Wojahn, letter from Jean Valentine, and more] in Blackbird, Spring 2011, Vol. 10, No. 1. ;Audio / video * Griffin Poetry Prize Lifetime Recognition tribute, including audio and video clips *[http://www.thethepoetry.com/2010/10/poetry-fix-episode-15-transtromer/ Poetry Fix video on Tranströmer] ;About *Tomas Transtromer in the Encyclopædia Britannica *Biography at books and writers. *Toms Transtromer at NNDB *Biographical profile on Bloodaxe Books website *Tomas Tranströmer Official website. Category:1931 births Category:Living people Category:People from Stockholm Category:Swedish-language writers Category:Swedish-language poets Category:Swedish writers Category:Swedish poets Category:Nobel laureates in Literature Category:Swedish Nobel laureates Category:Stockholm University alumni Category:20th-century poets Category:Poets Category:World poetry